rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Erich Von Richter
Wehrmacht * Korpsgruppe Richter * German Transition Army |nationality = German |job = Field officer |rank = Generalfeldmarschall (field marshal general) |motto = "Schachmatt!" ("Checkmate!") |ruse = Radio silence |actor = }} Generalmajor Erich Von Richter (later field marshal during Wacht Am Rhein) is a German general and is Sheridan's counterpart. He is fond of his Radio silence and Blitzkrieg tactics. Personality Von Richter is a scheming and detail-orientated person, taking every variable into account to obtain quick victories with minimal losses. For him, the battleground is a chessboard where he can express his intellectual supremacy. Von Richter is also known to be honourable and is willing to defy Nazi orders. In Bastogne, during the siege, Von Richter met Sheridan in a forest, where both acknowledges each other's feats. Von Richter was given an order by German High Command to "spare no prisoners", however, Von Richter, having grew in respect to Sheridan, gives him an offer to surrender and be treated as equals, although Sheridan declines by saying "Nuts!". Biography Von Richter's tactics are largely inspired by the new military doctrine of his time, the Blitzkrieg (Lightning War), where his dream of military perfection becomes reality. Storyline development Von Richter is Sheridan's opposite in the German army and his personal rival. He joined in conscription due to devotion to his country rather then for the Nazi Party. He leads German troops in Africa, effectively stalling the allied advance. After failing to defeat Sheridan, he organizes a speedy and effective retreat. He is commander of German forces during Wetherby's landing in Italy. He also armed several Fascist militias. Despite holding back Wetherby, he was unable to stop Sheridan from defeating the Italian forces. His flank open, Von Richter organizes another skillful retreat. After this he was sent to the Russian front. Returning in the winter of 44' and promoted to Field Marshal or Generalfeldmarschall (highest rank in the Heer of the Wehrmacht aside from Göring's Rank Reichmarschall), he takes command of German reserves and attempts to push Wetherby and Sheridan's troops out of Belgium. While getting Wetherby to surrender, Sheridan refuses. Von Richter is unable to defeat Sheridan and reinforcements arrive. Von Richter quickly tries to organize another retreat, but is captured by Airborne forces and interrogated. Like Sheridan, Von Richter did not wish to see Russians acquire German technology. He joins Sheridan and leads the German Transition Army, a combined force of P.O.W.s and defected units. He helps Joe capture and defend a German research facility until it can be destroyed. During Sheridan's final attack against the Russians and Kate, Von Richter and his men successfully hold the left flank from the Russians. What happens to him afterwards is unknown. Trivia * His name may have been Von Ruger in early development. * It is unknown how he got to the rank of Field Marshal, but it was assumed that he shown outstanding commanding capabilities in the Eastern Front, either with his own ability or combined with Prometheus's (Kate's) intelligence. * Note his shoulder insignia in Battle of Bastogne intro scene, he still had his Major General insignia meanwhile his rank was already Field Marshal. * Cut scenes during the North African campaign show him wearing the rank insignia of an Oberst (Colonel) in the German army, although he addressed by his aid as general. Gallery RUSE_Card_Char_Richter.jpg|ID card promo See also * Joseph Sheridan Category:Axis characters Category:Allied characters